


If You Look Closer

by Roseanddaggerxx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Single Father Harry, day care employee Louis, harry's a cop, ive never done this before xD, larry stylinson - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseanddaggerxx/pseuds/Roseanddaggerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles: Police Officer, Single Father, Looking for someone to love</p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson: Day Care Employee, Just got out of a bad relationship, Looking for someone who cares</p>
<p>These two seemingly ordinary people will soon meet, and their lives will be turned upside down. Not only will they have to deal with a gay relationship, but also with a person who is out to get them. Not only that, but parts of their lives will be uncovered that would have stayed hidden, unless they look deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Look Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So um, I've never really written before, and I'm quite aware that this is pretty crappy, but it'll get better ^_^ oh and it's unedited, so excuse grammar mistakes...

Louis’ POV

“You get your little behind over here Brett,” I yelled playfully, chasing after the little ball of energy. The little boy stopped and turned to me, covering his mouth as he let out a little stream of giggles. “But Mr. Tomlinson! I don’t wanna go night night,” he complained. I don’t understand, don’t children LIKE nap time? I would kill to have a designated nap time at the age of 25. Okay, maybe not. Killing is bad.

“Come on little buddy, sleeping is fun,” I say, sitting in front of him. He laughed, crossing his arms. “No it’s not Mr. Tomlinson! Your just lay down and do nothing! You and other big people like it because you adults are lazy and don’t DO anything.”

Sassy little thing.

“Sleeping isn’t just doing nothing Brett, in a couple of minutes, you’ll be in a different world! You will be dreaming about being an astronaut, or maybe a police officer!” I tell him, using my hands to help describe what I’m talking about.

His little blue eyes fill with doubt, “But you’re not doing anything but laying there?”

“That’s the magic of imagination little buddy,” I say with a smile, and his little face with barely noticeable freckles breaks out in a grin. “Ok Mr. Tomlinson! Night night time,” he said happily, scrambling over to his little bed. I let out a little chuckle, getting up and wiping invisible dust off my pants.

I sit down on one of the only adult sized chairs in the room. Finally some silence. Well, not exactly. The sounds of sleeping children fill the room. Little snores all around, dim lullaby music coming from the radio in the corner, and the occasional fart from a gassy child. The room is dimmed so the usually bright yellow walls look as if they are an ashen gray. The smell of baby powder fills the air, making you want to sneeze. I wanted to be in charge of the four year olds for one reason; they should have been potty trained. But noooo, some kids still use diapers.

“You really have the magic touch Lou,” someone says from behind me, making me jump in my seat. “It’s all with the looks Summer,” I say, flipping my fringe out of my eyes. Summer was one of the too perky, blonde haired blue eyed secretaries of “Happy Days Day Care”. And my best friend. She was the first person to greet me when I started working here about a year ago. And the first employee to know I was gay. So yeah, were pretty close.

“Sure Lou Lou, whatever you say,” she said with a laugh. She took a seat in the other adult sized chair next to me. “So me and a couple of the girls are going to go out tomorrow night, you in?” She asked, excitement in her eyes. I sigh and push my glasses up the bridge of my nose. “I-I’m not really up for it Sumbum,” I mumble, looking down at my hands. “What’s wrong Lou Lou?” She asked, immediately picking up on my somber mood. “It’s nothing really, just Jordan and I kinda-“

“I never liked that douche anyways,” she interrupted.

“But you don’t know what he did-“

“Doesn’t matter didn’t like him,” she interrupted yet again, making me chuckle a little. “There’s that Lou Lou smile I love,” she said gently, making me roll my eyes and smile wider.

Harry’s POV

Deep breaths, hold gun high, keep visor on helmet down in case of bullet to the face. Focus on the target, don’t get killed you have a little boy at home. Safety off, finger on trigger. These thoughts ran through my mind as I took the lead of my unit, heading into the mall where an armed man currently was and was also holding hostages. I turned to my group, keeping an eye behind me. “Ok, Rogers and Malik flank left, Harlan and Devin flank right. No one shoots unless I say so, not rash decisions. Back up will be here in 3 minutes. Until then we stall and make sure no one gets hurt,” I tell them, and then I start heading up the escalator (Which no longer is moving).

Once we get to the second floor, I make my team stop. Straight ahead, there are a couple people scattered on the floor. There’s a child crying. And standing merely ten yards away is a man with a crazed look in his hazel eyes. He held a gun in his right hand, and in his left hand, he was holding on to a woman’s blonde hair. The woman in question was holding the crying child to his chest, tears streaming down her face as well.

I signal to my men to stay where they are as I take one step towards the shaking man. “Stop right there! D-Don’t come closer,” he yells, his voice shaking with uncertainty. “Sir, release the woman, let go of the gun, no one has to get hurt,” I tell the man, my tone coming out strong and sharp. ”Don’t do this, you don’t have to do this,” I tell him, trying to coax him to stop.

“I DO have to do this! You don’t understand no one understands,” He cries, moving the gun to point it at the woman. She starts sobbing, and the baby starts crying harder. The man grins and tells the woman, “Place the baby on the ground ma’am. I have to urge to see his brains splattered on the ground.” An image of my son flashed into my mind, bloodied and dead. That’s when I lost it. I started running towards the man, my gun still pointed at him. All I saw, was red.

I heard a shot, felt something go past my head, and then I tackled the man. “You fucking bastard,” I screamed, trying to wrench the gun from his hand. I twisted it in his grip, forcefully pointing it at him, even though he was still holding it.

“Styles!”

“Stop Harry, don’t get yourself fucking killed!”

“Think about Benjamin!”

The shouts from my unit finally made me realize what the fuck I was doing. “Shit,” I mumbled. I jerked the gun from his hand, using my other hand to pin his arms above his head. I heard more shouts, and a voice that I recognized. “Styles you dumbass.” Agent Payne, my boss. Flying duck shit.

*~-~*~-~*~-~*

I pulled into the driveway of my house, parking next to my sister’s car. I glance at the clock and wince. 10:47, almost five hours late. Gemma is going to kill me. It’s not my fault that Mr. Payne in the ass had to give me a “stern conversation about the moronic ways I approach situations”. And on top of that I had to file a report about my “moronic approach” to situations.

I grab my little file folder and hop out of my car, sprinting to the front door since it’s raining. As soon as I put up my coat and take off my shoes, I hear a little scream of “Dada’s home!” I look up to see my four year old son running towards me in his little onesie. His short curls were bouncing as he ran, and his dark blue eyes were shining with happiness.

“Hey there Ben,” I say with a laugh, picking him up and squishing him in a hug. I then started pressing little kisses all over his face, making him erupt in giggles. “Dada stop it, stop it,” he said in a little high pitched voice, trying to cover my mouth. I pouted and kissed his hand, making him laugh again. I set him down on the ground and ask sassily, “Why aren’t you in bed young man?”

He pouted and looked at the ground. “I wanted my dada to tuck me in.” Those little words clutched at my heart, because most the time when I get home, he’s tucked into bed already. “I will Bengy, let me talk to Aunty Gems first, ok? Go lay down in bed for now.”

“Ok Dada!” he says happily, skipping off to his room. I walk into the kitchen to see Gemma sitting on the counter. “Gem I can expl-“

“Where have you been?”

“You see I-“

“I’ve been here since ten this morning Harry!”

“Gems let me-“

“I had to clean up Ben vomit!”

“Ew Gemma let-“

“HARRY CHILD VOMIT, I COULDN’T EVEN CLEAN A LITTER BOX WITHOUT THROWING UP.”

“Gemma let me fucking talk,” I snapped, and she raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, sitting down at the table. “There was an armed man at the mall with hostages, I almost got shot, he threated to kill a child, I saw red and tackled him, Mr. Payne in the ass kept me at work for five extra hours and I had a ton of paperwork to do. I’m sorry ok?”

I looked up at her and she had a hand covering her mouth. “You tackled an armed man? Harry you’re such an idiot!” she exclaimed. “Yes I’ve been told that plenty today,” I say with a groan, dropping my head on the table. “Hey now, don’t beat yourself up, focus on the fact that you didn’t die today,” she said, coming over to rub my back. “And on the fact that you have an amazing son, and an even better sister who is way smarter and better looking than you.” That made me chuckle a bit and I looked up at her with a smile.

“Thanks for taking care of Ben today, again,” I said, and she shrugged. “No problem brother, yet I don’t really have time to take care of him anymore… I’m going back to uni again starting next month,” she says, and I nod. “I know I know, who am I going to get to take care of him?”

Gemma snorted. “How about a day care?” I crinkled my nose at that suggestion. “But there are like fifty kids there, he’ll get sick in no time.” Gemma rolled her eyes. “He’s a strong little bugger, plus other kids go to day care. He’ll be just fine.”

“I suppose…”

“Now go tuck him in, he’s been waiting for his Dada all night,” she said with a smile. I smiled back at her and stood up from my chair to give her a hug. “You should go home and rest anyways Gem,” I state and she nods, heading out of the house. “Love you,” I call as she leaves. “Love you too you brat,” she yells back and I grin.

I head to Ben’s room and knock lightly. He’s lying in his little race car bed, eyes drooping. He blinks up at me and smiles. “Are you going to tuck me in Dada?” he asks in a sleepy voice. “Well duh Bengy,” I say and he giggles. He straightens out and I gently tuck the cover around his little body, fluffing up his pillow a bit. I brush his curly hair from his face and kiss his forehead. “I love you,” I murmur to him, and he closes his little blue eyes. “Love you too Dada,” he says sleepily, rolling onto his side and falling to sleep.

Time to research the perfect germ infested, children filled, educational day care that Rowley Massachusetts has to offer.

*~-~*~-~*~-~*

“I don’t want to go to dare care Dada, I’d rather stay at home alone.”

“Don’t you want to make friends?”

“Other people are stupid.”

“Ben, be nice. Day care won’t be that bad you’ll make lots of friends.”

“I don’t want friends, I just want to stay home where there’s TV and Wi-Fi.”

“You’re four how do you know what Wi-Fi is?”

“Dada your 29? You’re too old to know what Wi-Fi is.”

Currently, I was in the parking lot of Happy Days Day Care, my son in his car seat arguing with me nonstop. I unstrap him from his car seat and pick him up, setting him on the ground. “Come on Ben lets go,” I say, walking up to the doors. When I turn around, Ben is still in the same spot I left him, pouting with his arms crossed. “I don’t wanna go to day care Dada.”

“Benjamin Lucas Styles, get your little behind over here now or Aunty Gem will never bring you presents ever again,” I say, crossing my arms. He lets out an exaggerated sigh and walks over to me all grumpy like. I offer him my hand but he just keeps his arms crossed. I roll my eyes and walk inside, Ben following after.

“Hi there,” A blonde receptionist says as we walk in. Almost immediately, Ben changes from little grumpy sassy four year old to my shy little antisocial son who instantly reaches for my hand and hides behind my legs.

I chuckle and continue up to the front desk, smiling at her. “My name’s Summer Shipe, how may I help you today?” She asks with a smile, looking me up and down, trying to check me out unnoticeably. I’m more into brunettes though, girl or boy. “I would like to enroll my son into your fine establishment,” I say, flashing a crooked smile at her. “O-Of course, I’ll just need you to fill out this and h-he’ll start today,” she said, seeming a bit flustered. She handed me some small papers, nothing compared to the paper work I file at work. I sit down in one of the chairs, Ben in the one next to me.

Just a bunch of simple stuff. Emergency contacts, any allergies, food preferences, a little questionnaire and I’m done. I stand up and hand her the papers and deposit money, Ben trailing after me. She looks it over and nods, smiling up at me. “Well Mr. Styles, Ben will be in good hands here. If you go down this hall and take the third door on the left, you’ll find Mr. Tomlinson who is in charge of the four year olds,” she told me and I nodded, thanking her.

I head down the hallway, Ben’s hand in mine. Once we reach the door, I kneel in front of Ben. “Ok Bengy, I want you to be nice to Mr. Tomlinson, and I want you to try and make friends ok?” He nods and I continue, “And I expect a full report of your day when were home, understood agent?” He grins and salutes me saying, “Will do Dada!” I kiss his forehead and open the door to the four year old section.

There were about ten children in this room, all playing some sort of game with a ball in the middle of the room. And on the side stood a man watching it all, yelling little bits and pieces of encouragement. May I mention he has a British accent that I find adorable? He was a little short, honey colored hair on his head, fringe falling into his eyes that he kept moving. Little glasses perched onto his button nose, a little stubble on his chin. He looked up at me and flashed his gorgeous smile at me, walking in my direction.

Instead of stopping to talk to me first, he kneels down to address the little boy holding my hand tightly. “Hey there little buddy, what’s your name?” Ben clutched my hand tighter and murmured, “Benjamin Styles, but I like Ben better.” Mr. Tomlinson smiled at that and leaned down to whisper. “Ben, want to know a secret?” Ben looked up with curious eyes, nodding.

Mr. Tomlinson pointed to a boy with dark hair and blue eyes. “See that boy over there? Sitting alone?” Ben nodded. “His name is Brett, and I think he could use a friend. He’s new too, he came here a couple days ago. You should go talk to him.”

Ben looked up at me and I smiled at him, nodding to give him permission to go. He let go of my hand slowly and walked up to the little boy whose name was Brett and gave a little wave. Brett smiled at him and said something that I couldn’t hear, making Ben laugh and say something back.

Mr. Tomlinson stood up and brushed his pants, looking up at me, holding out his hand. “I’m Mr. Tomlinson, but you can call me Louis.” I reached out to shake his hand, still holding it after we shook. “I’m Harry Styles, and may I say that you are amazing with children?” Louis blushed and looked up at me with a shy smile. His eyes were a bright blue, and god I can look at them all day.


End file.
